


Now & Then

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friendship, Love, Romantic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Jason and the reader know each other since childhood days. Reader visits Ebbing for a high school reunion...





	Now & Then

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful aesthetic was a present from rockwell_psycho :****

 

  


##  _Then…_

You saw Jason walking down the street, heading home.

He looked smaller than usual. Maybe it was because of the distance or maybe due to the fact that his head and shoulders hang low and his chin was stuck to his chest.

His hands were in his pockets and one of his shoe laces was open, swinging through the air while he trotted along.

“Jason”, you called and started running towards him. “Jason, wait!”

He didn’t turn around and just kept on walking, starring to the ground.

“Jason, didn’t you hear me?” You caught up with him and walked beside him, looking on his face.

He didn’t look at you and you noticed that he wasn’t in the best mood.

You saw bruises on his cheek and his face was covered with dirt and dust.

His nose was bleeding a bit and the collar of his shirt was torn.

“What happened to you”, you asked carefully.

“Nothin’”, he answered, kicking a small stone out of the way.

“But your nose is bleeding and your face is dirty”, you kept staring at his face.

“Not a big deal”, he mumbled.

“Jason”, you stopped and gripped him by his arm.

“When someone was nasty towards you again you have to tell me and we will go and talk to Ms. Jennings.”

“No way”, he said decidedly. “I will never again snitch on these guys. You remember last time? When she talked to my parents after I told her? My dad freaked out. Called me a coward and wimp and told me to bear it like a man instead of being a cry baby.”

“I would tell Ms. Jennings”, you insisted. “These bullies finally have to be punished.”

“That wouldn’t help. You don’t understand.”

He didn’t look angry, he just looked terribly sad.

You sat down on the curb.

“I know they are mean and don’t treat you right and that’s wrong.”

“They think me weak, just like my dad.” He now looked finally at you with sad eyes. “That’s why they are like that. Maybe I just should punch their stupid faces.”

“No, Jason, you are not like them. You are a nice and friendly guy. You would never treat somebody like that.”

“I don’t know”, he mused. “Maybe it would be better if I was like them.”

“If you were like them, we probably wouldn’t be friends.”

“But you are leaving”, he said with a firm gaze. “You are my only real friend.”

“Don’t be mad at me”, you said stricken and looked away.

“I ain’t mad at ya”, he replied and looked to the ground again.

“I AM not mad at YOU”, you said smirking. “You have to say it right, Jason.”

“Well, this smartass thing of yours I definitely won’t miss”, he said in a hoarse voice and turned his head back to you.

“I will miss you, too.” Your eyes filled with hot tears and you felt a big lump in your throat.

You laid your head on his shoulder and enclosed him clumsily with your arms.

“We will be friends for ever, right”, you hushed and felt his body shiver a bit.

“Yeah, I guess.”

You sat there for a couple of minutes more, before you finally headed home. 

 

##  _Now…_

At the end of the school year you left Ebbing with your parents.

Saying goodbye to Jason was awkward and short. Although you both promised to write to each other, to you it felt like a goodbye forever.

In the perception of a teenager New York seemed to be at the end of the world and you were convinced that you would never see him again.

The last conversation you had was about your upcoming last junior high school year which you would have to master separated.

“We wanted to go to the prom together, if nobody else asked us”, you said with a sadness in your heart that surprised yourself.

“You definitely would be asked by some dude”, Jason replied, clenching his knees, sitting on your bed.

“Maybe I would say no, because I wanted to go with you.”

You smiled at him.

“But we hate these public gatherings”, he said, looking away quickly.

“As I told you”, you smirked at him, trying to catch his gaze. “We would crash this prom! You wearing a freaky Sid Vicious outfit and me wearing my beautiful 200 $ dress, slightly modified of course, and my gracious, brand new Doc Martens”, your heart jumped at the picture this fantasy created in your mind.

“Yeah, but it won’t be.” Jason put his chin on his knees and was staring to the ground.

You placed your hand on his shoulder blade.

“Please, promise me you will still go,” you said, feeling your eyes itching with tears.

He didn’t answer and you knew that he would lie if he promised this to you now.

You saw him every year when you visited your aunt. But things changes because you now lived in different worlds.

When you finished high school and were about to attend college, he told you he decided to become a policeman.

You were happy he found something he really wanted to do and told him he would become a great police officer.

Your reunions became more and more distanced as you realized every time anew how hard and painful it was to say goodbye again.

Still you kept in touch, but when you started studying at the university, you seldom found time to visit Ebbing and Jason again.

When he called you one day to tell you his dad passed away, you talked for a couple of hours.  His mom was devastated and he had to stay with her and take care of her.

You were terribly sad because you could tell from his voice that he was dejected and bleak although you knew that his relationship to his father never was of the close and warm kind. You longed to be with him, giving him all the comfort he needed.

He told you about his job and that it was rather boring to be a police officer in Ebbing. But still he enjoyed it and you believed that he did a great job.

The years flew by and one day you received an invitation to your high school reunion from an old friend who insisted for you to come too, although you didn’t graduate at Ebbing High School.

You were really looking forward to it and decided to spend your entire summer holidays in Ebbing.

You told Jason just two weeks before your departure that you were making it to the reunion and that you even would be able to stay for six weeks.

Being a primary school teacher had some really nice pros.

He was kind of surprised to hear you wanted to spend so much time in Ebbing since your visits became rare in the last years. He was delighted though and you noticed that he became more and more excited and happy to see you again, as your holidays neared.

On the day of your departure you were in constant contact with Jason since he insisted on picking you up from the train station in Ebbing.

Your flight arrived at early afternoon and you took the train heading to Ebbing.

You haven’t been there for a few years and consequently didn’t see Jason too for a long time.

As you were sitting in the train you became more and more nervous.

The prospect of seeing Jason in less than half an hour filled you with joy and a slight discomfort simultaneously. You blamed it on your nervousness and the butterflies it caused in your stomach.

When the train stopped and you started walking towards the doors your heart dropped a beat.

You exited the train and saw Jason waiting for you in some distance.

He waved with one hand, hiding the other one in his pocket.

He was wearing his police uniform and the closer you stepped the more you realized how handsome and mature he looked.

When you came nearer he moved slowly towards you, smiling. It was a reserved but nonetheless hearty smile. You knew this kind of smile pretty well. It has been like that since Jason was a kid. His exterior seldom showed when he was happy or positively moved.

“Hey”, you both said and he enclosed you in a tight embrace.

You swung your arms around his neck and with almost no effort he lifted you off your feet and held you tight against his chest. He nestled to your neck and breathed in deeply.

“So good to see you”, he mumbled.

“So good to be here”, you replied and stepped back a bit when he loosened his grip. Your arms rested on his shoulders.

“Look at you”, you beamed at him, marvelling at his complexion.

Your hands moved down his chest stopping at his badge which you traced with your fingertips.

“You are looking really good, Jason.” You smiled, looking into his eyes.

“Thanks”, he replied shyly.

He grabbed your luggage and you went to his police car.

“Where you want to go first”, Jason asked. “You rented the old Michael’s house, right?”

You told him about that when you talked on the phone a few weeks ago.

“Yes, right. I think I’d like to get my things there first.”

“You should have asked me. I have a big house with many rooms. I am quite alone since my mom moved to the retirement home.”

“I didn’t want to bother you for such a long time”, you said.

“You could never bother me.”

“Oh, don’t say that. I developed some really nasty habits over time.”

“For example”, he chuckled.

“You really don’t want to know.”

He laughed and took a side glance at you.

“I mean it”, he went on. “If you get lonely in this big forsaken manor you can always come over.”

“Thanks but I won’t disturb you too much I guess. I have loads of unread books with me which are waiting to be consumed. And anyways, I don’t even know if there is someone in your life currently who maybe would be pissed if I occupied you for ever.”

He grinned crookedly.

“There is no one”, he answered.

A slight smile played upon your lips and you wondered why this fact felt like a warm blanket covering your heart.

You had a bad conscience because you knew that it’s never been easy for Jason do deal with relationships.

“I dated someone a few months ago but she didn’t like the fact that I was a cop so it didn’t work out.”

“I can’t imagine why a chick would reject you for being a cop. You look amazing in your uniform.”

You meant it and somehow you blushed and were surprised at this reaction.

Jason stayed cool and just smiled at your compliment.

“What are you doing tonight”, he suddenly asked. “You really should come over for dinner if you like.

“Yes, I will. Thank you”, you answered.

Jason stopped the car when you reached the Michael’s house which would be your home for the next six weeks.

You enjoyed the first two weeks of your stay to the fullest, reading and relaxing a lot and spending almost every evening with Jason.

You talked a lot about the past and the present and a probable future.

One evening you were sitting on Jason’s sofa eating popcorn and watching a movie.

You both couldn’t follow the plot properly because every now and then either you or Jason came up with another “Do you remember when we”- story.

“I will never forget how I finally grabbed this Chester dude and gave him the thrashing of his life.”

“I can’t remember that, Jason, because I wasn’t here anymore. But if I was here, you would never have behaved like that.”

“You think”, Jason asked, turning his head to you and raising an eyebrow. “So you are saying that if you stayed I wouldn’t have gotten in that much trouble? Good, so it’s actually your fault I became some kind of a prick at one point.”

He laughed, stuffing some popcorn into his mouth.

“Oh, really”, you turned to him, laughing and nudging his chest. “Always easy to find a scapegoat.”

“No, I just freaked out at one point. Pressure in school was massive. I had to graduate with proper marks if I wanted to join police academy. My dad was already on fire for his useless son to join the police. And you know that I was not the brightest bulb at school.”

“You were not useless, Jason, and you made it. You are a police officer”, you said, placing your hand on his shoulder.

“Anyways, I was alone here with all the school shit and my rebellious me and somehow everything went out of hand a bit. The guys at police academy were tough as hell so I had to keep up my roughneck attitude.”

You listened and what you heard was the story of a lonely young man who had no one to confide in and had to hide behind a rough and impenetrable exterior to get by in a hyper-masculine surrounding.

“I’m sorry, Jason”, you said and placed your head on his shoulder.

“Believe me, my heart ached every time I was thinking about you and that we were no longer together. And I was thinking about you a lot, you know.” Your voice became faint. “You’ve been always there in my life until I left and leaving you was one of the most painful experiences so far.”

You took his hand and entangled your fingers with his.

“You were my dearest friend and I loved you. I don’t think our story ended the right way.”

You lifted your head and he placed his other hand on your cheek.

“I loved you too”, he said with the softest look in his eyes. “And maybe it didn’t end yet? Just went the wrong way for a while.”

You had to smile.

“Wow, Jason, this was almost poetic. I am proud of you. So my smartass attitude did you good.”

You cuddled closer to him and his gaze fell to your lips. But he remained motionless.

You moved closer and kissed him softly on his cheek.

Slowly he turned his head towards you and his lips brushed yours slightly.

“Kiss me, Jason”, you whispered and closed your eyes.

The next moment you felt his lips on yours. It was a tender and innocent, almost reluctant kiss.

The feeling of his warm mouth on your lips let your heart hammer wildly against your chest. His lips felt pleasing and soft and just like you imagined them to be.

When your lips separated you opened your eyes and looked at him. His eyes where shut and his lips where slightly parted. You smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, moving up to his eyes, letting his long and dense eyelashes tickle your lips.

“Finally”, you said quietly.

“I wanted this…for so long, you know”, he replied, eyes still closed, leaning his forehead against your cheek.

“Why didn’t we actually…do this earlier?” Your hands went to the back of his neck and you let your fingers graze his stubbly hair.

“Well”, he said in a deep and hoarse voice, chuckling. “I never thought you had these kinds of feelings for me.”

You brought your lips to his earlobe, placing a soft kiss there.

“I guess I always had”, you whispered and couldn’t resist tracing his ear with the tip of your tongue.

He sighed quietly and pulled you in closer, gripping your waist softly.

Your mind went blank and you couldn’t take your lips and tongue off his skin.

You kissed your way back to his mouth and this time the kiss went deeper.

Placing your hands on his shoulders you gripped into the fabric of his shirt.

At this he lowered his body against yours and pushed you down into a lying position. You sighed deeply at the feeling of his firm body pressed against yours.

He moved from your mouth to your throat, kissing it eagerly.

He slipped his hands under the hem of your shirt and gripped into the soft flesh of your waist.

This feeling made you gasp and you breathed out heavily, automatically arching your back.

When you felt his hands moving further up your body tensed a bit.

“Jason”, you hushed.

When he didn’t respond you pushed his body gently a bit away from yours.

He looked at you with his soft puppy eyes and your heart opened entirely.

You brought your hand to his cheek, caressing his face.

“I think we should sleep over this before we take the next step”, you said quietly, feeling a strange sadness creeping into your heart.

He laid his head on your chest, cuddling to your body and breathing evenly again while you held him tight.

You didn’t talk for a while, just lying there, enjoying the closeness of this moment.

You tried to ignore the gloomy thoughts dashing through your mind.

“So two days left to get you a suit”, you suddenly said.

“I own a suit, if you want to know.”

“Is it clean”, you asked laughing.

“Yeah, sh…shut up.” He laughed silently.

You cuddled close to him and you spent the rest of the evening watching the movie, absolutely not getting what it was actually about.

The next two days there was a consequential tension between you and Jason. You spent every free minute together and the need to be close to him clouded your mind and your thoughts every waking second.

Still there remained the little shadow clouding your delight about what happened between you two. Like a dark spot buried deep in your heart, it reminded you constantly of the inevitable parting that was lying ahead of you.

It was Saturday night and you were getting ready for the reunion.

Jason would be there every moment and you got slightly nervous. But it was a pleasant excitement because you somehow felt like you were actually going to the high school prom which Jason and you missed.

You were also looking forward to seeing some of your old friends who were living in different parts of the country now.

When you heard a knock on your door you called Jason to come in, as you were still fumbling a bit with your dress.

Jason came in and saw you struggling with the zipper at the back of your dress.

“Hey”, he said and stepped closer. “Let me help you.”

He stepped behind you and closed the zipper.

When you turned around he looked at you with sparkling eyes.

“Wow”, he hushed. “You look beautiful.”

You took a look at him.

“Thank you. And your suit, Jason”, you looked up and down on him, placing your palms on his shoulders. “It’s beautiful and you are…” You raised your eyebrows, breathing in deeply.

“You are a hunk, really!”

He smiled crookedly.

“That’s the freakiest compliment I ever got, I think”, he chuckled. “But thank you.”

You stepped away from him a bit and looked at him, grinning excitedly.

“And now take a look at the best part of my outfit”, you said and started to raise the skirt of your dress up, so your feet could be seen.

Jason’s mouth dropped open when he spotted your heavy black Docs which were hiding underneath your dress.

“Woah, that’s awesome”, he said and beamed at you like a Cheshire cat.

“It is, right? I mean, it’s not that rebellious anymore since we’re adults now”, you said and let the skirt fall down again. “But I had to. It’s _our prom_ , after all.”

“It is”, he replied, stepping closer.

“I miss some Sid Vicious vibes on you though”, you said. “Wait.”

You turned around and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Soon you were back with some hair styling gel, presenting it to him.

You took off the lid and spread some gel between your fingers.

Stepping closer you let your hands go trough his hair which was a bit longer on the top of his head.

When you finished you beheld him with a content look. He looked adorable and amazingly sexy with his now spiky hair style.

“Perfect”, you said and soon you headed to the door, going to the reunion prom together.

The evening was really fun and you enjoyed meeting loads of people from your childhood and youth.

Jason met some guys you only knew by face, talking to them for quite a long time.

You were standing at the buffet, drinking some sparkling wine when you felt somebody seize your waist from behind. Starting a bit you turned your head and Jason placed a kiss on your cheek.

“How about a dance, beautiful woman”, he hushed into your ear.

You smiled at him and you went to the dance floor hand in hand.

You didn’t know the song that was playing but you didn’t care anyways as Jason placed his palms at the small of your back and pulled you closer to his chest.

Your arms around his neck, you snuggled to it. He smelled of after shave and his skin was warm and super soft what sent pleasurable flashes down your spine.

“Do you enjoy your prom night”, he asked.

“It’s perfect”, you replied. “Maybe it’s better we experience this just now. I mean, it was terrible for me to leave you but, who knows…maybe now is just the right time.”

You moved your head and looked him in the eyes. He came closer and kissed you.

His hands traced your back up to your shoulder blades and you felt his fingertips digging into your bare skin.  
He deepened the kiss and you felt like staying on this dance floor and kissing Jason Dixon forever.

In fact you made your decision already days ago. Although there still was some fear and sadness lying heavy on your heart, you wanted to be with him. And you wanted it all. Your body and soul craved to be his and you wanted to own him as much as you wanted to be owned by him.

You loved him. You always have.

On this night there were no tomorrow, neither farewells, nor kisses goodbye. Just now.

When you broke the kiss finally your head was spinning and you clang to him tightly.

“Let’s go”, you whispered and a tiny smile played upon his lips.

You left the dance floor and after you said goodbye to some people you headed towards the exit doors leaving the school building together for good, his arm tightly around your waist.

You took your jackets from the cloakroom and went outside. It was really chilly and you shivered heavily.

“You are cold”, Jason observed and put his coat over your shoulders. “Here.”

“Thanks”, you said and put your hands inside the pockets. You felt a little box in there and you took it out just as you reached Jason’s car.

It was a box of condoms. Jason beamed at your stunned face.

“Well, officer Dixon, what are you up to? And, heavens, it’s the jumbo package”, you burst out laughing.

“This was meant to make this prom experience even more authentic, you know, awkwardly buying condoms at the drugstore is part of the deal.” He grinned mischievously at you and you just wanted to grab him, kissing his entire face. “And if you want to know, I was just trying to be funny.”

You stepped closer and put your palms on his waist, tiptoeing and kissing his cheek.

Reaching behind him you opened the rear car door.

“Get in there, officer”, you said and pushed him inside.

“What for”, he asked.

“Let’s do it”, you said in a seductive tone.

“What”, he asked raising his eyebrows, smiling.

“Making out on the backseat of your car, of course”, you pushed him inside and got in too, sitting down on his lap. “This is just classical, isn’t it?”

You started kissing the side of his neck causing him relax his head back on the headrest. Stroking his throat you kept on caressing his skin with feathery light kisses, making him sigh deeply.

You placed your mouth at his ear, kissing his earlobe.

“So, you’re lucky, you know”, you whispered. “I guess you’re gonna get laid at the end of this evening.”

He chuckled, seizing your butt cheeks softly.

“Hmm, this would be a glorious closure for a prom night”, he hushed hoarsely.

Smiling you moved your mouth to his and kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth with your tongue.

You loosened his tie a bit, opening the top button of his shirt.

Suddenly you heard at knock at the window.

“Hello”, you heard a male voice, calling from outside. “This is a school parking lot. Would you please remove your car…”

Jason turned his head and looked outside.

“Oh, officer Dixon”, you heard the man say. Seemingly he was a security guard. “Sorry, please go on and don’t mind me.”

You both burst out in laughter and you hid your face behind your palms.

“Oh my God, this is really embarrassing.”

“This gets better and better”, Jason said and chuckled.

He looked at you softly, stroking your cheek.

“Hey”, he said. “Let’s go home.”

You drove to your place and entered the house. You headed to the fridge and took out two bottles of beer.

Leaning against the kitchen counter you handed one bottle to Jason.

He put it aside and came closer, fixing you with a steady gaze.

Gripping your waist he lifted you up and made you sit down on the counter.

He helped you take off his coat and started kissing your shoulder, removing the strap of your dress. You traced his neck with your fingertips, pulling him closer.

You parted your legs, letting him press his body tightly to yours.

He placed his hands on your thighs making you enclose his hips.

Your breath went fast as he started massaging your breasts softly and a low moan escaped your lips.

He stopped kissing you and stepped back a bit. Pushing the skirt of your dress up, exposing your legs, he started stroking your inner thigh up and down.

You gripped into his shoulders and his hand moved up between your legs, starting to stroke you eagerly.

You breathed raggedly looking into his eyes and you felt a wave of intense pleasure going through your body.

He slipped his hand inside your panties and traced your folds with his fingers.

You hissed, clinging tighter to his body.

“Let’s go upstairs, please”, you said in a weak voice.

He removed his hand and lifted you up.

You enclosed him with your thighs and he carried you up the stairs to your bedroom.

He let you lay down on the bed and you bent your knees placing your feet on the bed.

Putting his hands on your knees he parted your legs, kneeling between them.

He kissed your knees, stroking your calves up and down, stopping at your shoes.

“Damn,” he said and looked at you. “You are so freaking sexy wearing these shoes.”

You lifted your upper body and pulled him closer by his tie. You kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. You let your hands slip under the fabric, stroking his chest.

“I can leave them on if you want me to”, you said in between kisses, smiling against his lips.

“Jesus”, he whispered, twitching his eyebrows.

You opened his pants, pushed them down and palmed his hard cock firmly.

You stroked him for a while indulging in the longing written on his face.

He gripped your wrist, removing your hand. Pulling your panties down he lowered his body on top of yours and entered you smoothly.

He didn’t move at first and your body started trembling. You closed your eyes and had to suppress a sound from deep inside your chest.

“Open your eyes”, you heard Jason whisper.

You looked at him and his tender and intense gaze let your heart overflow with feelings.

He moved slowly, never breaking eye contact.

You circled your hips against his and he started thrusting harder into you.

Tracing his neck with your tongue you bent your knees a bit more and pressed the heels of your boots into the small of his back.

He hissed and growled deeply, pushing deeper into you.

Your walls fluttered and clenched around his hardness. Gripping his neck you pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth.

He muffled your desperate cries with his lips.

Your climax was intense and delicious. Digging your nails into his back you finally came, muttering his name again and again.

He stopped kissing you and watched you enjoying the pleasurable remaining waves of your orgasm. Gripping into the sheets, he now pounded hard inside of you and with a hoarse moan he climaxed too, relaxing his body on top of yours, breathing out loud.

***

He was sleeping sound beside you with a peaceful expression on his face. You stroked his cheek tenderly and your heart shrank at the feeling this caused. His loveliness was enchanting and painful at the same time. You would leave him again. Maybe just for a short period of time, but you definitely would have to leave him soon.

But for now the night was not over yet and you wished the dawn would never come. You cuddled closer to him and he pulled you against his chest, holding you tight until the first rays of daylight ruthlessly came creeping through the blinds.


End file.
